Never Let Me Go
by Something Illusory
Summary: -3x19 DE kiss uninterrupted- What if Jeremy never interrupted that steamy makeout session? DELENA


**"It's not just that she makes him a better person, and she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her. He makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different. His love is pure and he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst."**

* * *

Her body shook with the amount of emotion surging through her veins. She just could not wrap the idea around her head. Why was she even here? Was this not at all pointless? It seemed, at first, so trivial. Stefan would send her on this trip. By the end, she would have reunited with her little brother and discovered that with Damon there was no spark. Well, if there was, the spark for Stefan surely burned brighter.

She wasn't … in…no, she didn't feel anything for Damon.

So why was she breathing so heavily the moment she caught sight of him shirtless and exposed? Why did butterflies overwhelm her stomach when he locked eyes with her? And then he had eased himself gently onto the bed beside her, tempting her to reach over and smooth down his dark locks with the tender touch of the palm of her hand..

Why was he so _good_?

Elena wrapped her sweater around herself tightly, the wind already picking up the moment she stepped foot outside the motel room. The outdoor hallway was lit with bright lights that were destined to blow out any second. She'd find it eerie if not for the fact her mind was consumed with thoughts of the man that could very nearly stop her heart with a simple hand holding. The feel of his fingertips brushing over hers made her crazy. Damn it, Elena!

The sound of the motel door closing after her made her glance back. She rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms she whispered, "Don't."

Damon, who was utterly bewildered by her actions, frowned deeply. "Why not?"

Elena shook her head. Because….because if he got too close, she might not be able to control herself. Because…he made her feel so strange inside and that frightened her. Because this was pointless. Because she felt nothing for him. Because she _couldn't_feel anything for him.

Because…

"Elena…"

_Because when you say my name like that, something like this happens. _

Nobody, not even God, could have predicted what she would do next. It was a simple act of fate; something that possessed her. Every inch of her mind was tormented at the thought of his lips. How they tasted. How they moved against hers. Mostly, though, she thought about him and how kissing him could make her feel. So maybe it was able to be predicted, then. Maybe she knew it would come to this all along. If she did, why didn't she fight it? And if she didn't, why did the thought not seem at all bad to her?

She spun herself around abruptly and launched toward him. For fear of seeing his face, she kept her eyes closed. It was easy to fall into him - he was like a brick wall. Stunned. Frozen. And then he melted, releasing himself to her. Their lips crashed together in harmony and she felt him respond immediately. He tasted better than she last remembered. He felt warmer. He felt safer. He felt…

_She_ felt hotter.

This kiss was on fire. Every nerve in her body responded to his. Her mind went blank, a very strange thing she did not imagine would happen. With her hands locked tightly around his neck, she forced their lips to open. Their tongues moved rapidly with each other but surely enough remained the perfect dance partners; like both she and he had kissed like this many times before. He pulled back to stare into her eyes as she opened hers, gazing back at him with the same lust and adoration that were present in his.

_Oh my god. _was all she could manage to think before they were lip locked again and embracing each other. He was filling every inch of her body and mind now. She was being pushed back against something…something…a…a wall? A door? Oh god, they weren't making out against another person's room, were they? Nonetheless, as his hands eagerly roamed her body, she moaned in delight. His lips removed themselves from her lips and trailed down to her neck. He sucked gently, his course now shifting down to her chest. Elena's lips, swollen and red, formed the perfect O as she ceased another cry that could possibly escape her.

What the _hell_ was happening?

Her own hands roamed him, her claws gripping his shoulders. She caught only his shirt but she could feel the strength of his back through the thin material. Her body reacted like wildfire. Parts of her that had been muted since Stefan left quickly came alive again. She pulled back to catch his eyes. This time she looked at him with nothing but everything she had raging within her.

Whatever _was_ raging within her, that is.

"Elena…" he whispered. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her skull at the sound of her very own name being chanted, coming from lips that tasted like wine…poisoning her…drunk. She was simply drunk on him. His fingertips grazed the skin on her hips until, suddenly, he was clutching her backside and pressing her lower body into his. She groaned and eagerly held onto him, her tongue never failing to dart into his mouth and prove to him she was worth kissing even though to him she was worth more than the world.

Their kisses had been deep but now they were beginning to lighten. Each of their kisses were now short and sweet like they were savoring every single second of their meeting. Her hands roamed to his jaw where she placed both of her hands and pulled back. Her eyes were wide and pure, filled with small tears of whatever-emotion-she-was-feeling.

Damon didn't let it go unnoticed. His thumbs came up to stroke her cheeks and he smiled softly, the edges of his lips pulling upward. She couldn't help but smile too. What the _hell_ happened?

This wasn't supposed to go this way. She wasn't supposed to have her leg hitched around his waist. She was supposed to lock lips with him, pull away, and make her decision. Where did it go wrong where she couldn't imagine that they would end up this way? His scent filled her nostrils. She could taste the bourbon on his lips; the comforting reminder that this was Damon. This was _her_ Damon.

"..Damon.." she panted, eyes never leaving his. Both of them were breathing rapidly, caught up in what had happened. "Damon…I…I-"

"Shh," he murmured, silencing her with a soft kiss. "Don't ruin this."

"I'm sorry." she frowned. Her sweater was hanging way below her shoulders, ready to fall off. To be quite honest, she was surprised it wasn't ripped into pieces.

"Why?"

"I had to know. I had to know if I…if this…is me and you…"

"Elena," Damon whispered, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. When he pulled his face from hers, her hands clutched the collar of his shirt.

"Kiss me." she demanded, lips only inched apart now. "Just kiss me."

Like he needed to be asked twice. With an ache in his chest, and uncertain what the outcome might be, he pressed his lips to hers and knew then and there that he would always love this girl. There would never be anyone else but Elena Gilbert. Not in a hundred years. Not in a million years.

And she, kissing him back with equal the amount of desire, knew that she felt something for him. Whatever it was, she felt it, and it had caused her to act like a lunatic. The simple touch of his skin against hers had nearly set her on fire; was that not enough proof? Was it not enough proof that she had just pleaded for more? Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

No, it would never be enough because she would never have enough. She could never have too much of this man.

* * *

**twitter: tmbsavage**

**tumblr: drinkswithdamon**


End file.
